TAoSpyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence
by Spyden
Summary: (Finished)I couldn't fit the whole title XD. When Spy accidently meets someone in the future who wants to stop an event from happening in Foster's past. Who could he be, and what is he stopping?
1. Time Drive

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Time drive

Spy lounged on the couch watching TV. You'd be surprised at the reception they got. Being in between dimensions; they got every single TV station from every single dimension. That doesn't mean much though…

"Come ON!! We have, what, a zillion channels on this thing! Why isn't there anything to watch!?!" Brion walked in with a "License to Grill" apron on, still wearing his mechanical gauntlets. Spy however was casual, battle suit off, taking a break.

"Ya know, you could always train more" Brion said as he dried a glass that somehow didn't break or scratch from his metal hands.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Well," a grin forming quickly over his face, "Why don't you try out my Time Machine!?!"

"Is it another one of your inventions that you want me to risk my life on?"

"Yep." He answered with glee.

"Nope." Spy answered in the same tone as Brion. Spy thought for a second, "Sorry about that, you've kinda been overworking me the past few weeks…"

"Why don't you go see that kid you saved…"

"Mac?"

"Yeah, him too." Spy was sooooo happy no one was around to hear that, "You haven't seen them in a while. Plus you can use it for a little R and R."

"How long has it been there?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe three months. I thought time moved faster here, but it seems to constantly change speeds, like the air currents or something. You know I bet--"

"I'm going, see ya!" Spy cut him off, tossing the remote behind him hitting a button on the couch. It transformed into a super computer, tossing the remote back into the air, causing it to fall on a blue button on its keyboard. Brion was in the kitchen tending to the dishes when the computer screen flashed on.

'Time drive activated;

Destination: dimension 467

Codename: "Imaginary Friends"

Year Jump: 15 years'

Spy waited in the departure room waiting for the blue swirl to appear over him. It flashed and moved down his body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stood in the middle of some town's square, under the gaze of a lone, flat-topped mountain that lay in the distance. Both were poised for battle, as their enemy drew ever closer to them. The ground trembled slightly under the sheer might of the army coming to wipe out anything in its path.

A tall red creature scanned the area frequently with his robotic left eye. The second figure, about 5'11", stood with his shield raised on his vertical left fore arm. The shield was a lighter shade of blue, though one might say it was just a regular blue. It went halfway down his shins as he held it up. The hilt of a sword jutted out of the top slightly. A large cursive 'F' was engraved in black on the shield's upper half.

His brown eyes burned with courage as the two knew that this fight would be their last stand. The wind tossed the shorter one's brown hair, including his blue bangs which matched the color of his shield. They blew into his eyes, constantly reminding him of who he was fighting for. The taller one drew a samurai-type of sword on his back with his robotic left arm.

"100 yards and closing, you ready, Lewin?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" a red hand was found on Lewin's shoulder as the taller on looked down at him.

"We fought the good fight."

"And it all's coming down to this…" The ground continued to tremble.

"50 yards" After he said this, about fifty feet behind them, a blue swirl appeared and revealed Spy. He stood in confusion at the dark surroundings. It looked like the sun hadn't shined in decades. "Hm…" the taller one turned to see Spy appear from the swirl. "Lewin, I think we might still have a chance."

"What are you talking about?" he asked somewhat politely.

"There seems to be a rip in the space-time-continuum. If it opens up again you might be able to do what no one else has ever been able to do…"

"Escape…" Lewin drew out his sword from his shield, "There's only one problem with your plan, Time. We don't know when it's going to open again, and by then we might be dead.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." The taller one said with a fake-smile. Monsters of all shaped and sizes charged from the alley way toward the two warriors.

-------------------

Spy picked up a cell-phone like device, more like an inter-dimensional cell-phone, and pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" Brion's voice answered on the other end.

"Brion, um, I think there's a glitch in your transportation thing."

"Why? Aren't you a Foster's?"

"No, I'm at, like, the exact opposite of it. I'm actually watching a pretty gruesome fight."

"Let's see here" Spy watched as the two warriors cleaved through monster after monster.

"HA! You accidentally activated the time machine, SWEET!!"

"No, not sweet. Get me outta here before I have to get involved."

"Oh fine, it'll be ready in a sec. I don't think you're in the right dimension either." Spy hung up the phone and clipped it back on his belt.

----------------------

The red, tall one spun his body allowing the spin and his two identical swords to do the work. His robotic eye buzzed and his other eye widened with a slight smile. He raced toward Lewin and grabbed his arm with his own Robotic one and threw him toward Spy, apologizing as he did so. Spy didn't notice Lewin flying at him until he rammed into him before the blue swirl enveloped them both.

"I have faith in you, Comeback Kid."

Those were his last words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Rescue Mission: Spy and Brion contemplate whether they should help Lewin out with their Time machine and dimensional travel.

Please review!!

Bye ;D


	2. Rescue Mission

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Rescue Mission

The Blue Swirl appeared in front of Brion, who was at the computer (on the couch), trying to figure out what dimension Spy just zapped himself into. He only looked over when two figures came flying out of the swirl to the other side of the room.

"What the…" The figure that ran into Spy was up almost immediately, while Spy groaned a bit before pulling himself off the ground. "Since when did you have friends?"

"ha ha, very funny." Spy sarcastically replied. The stranger was observing his surroundings

"Where am I?"

"Ahem, I think we're the one's who should be asking the questions here." Brion scolded. Spy put his hand to his face in embarrassment,

"Yeah right…"he said under his breath, 'where does he get this from…Law and Order or something?' Spy spoke up, cutting off Brion's attempt at an interrogation. "This is a dimension-between-dimensions; I'm Spy and he's Brion." An awkward silence filled the room quickly.

"Brion?" Spy signaled.

"Oh, right…WhoareyouWhyareyouhereDoyouhaveIDIreallylikeyourhairAllicyandstuffwhichiswhatyouareonTHINICEMAN." He took a breath, "soyou'dbetterWATCHOUT!!!" The stranger was speechless, mainly because he couldn't understand a word of what he had just said.

"What?"

Spy sighed, "He wants an introduction…"

"Oh, You can call me Lewin, and well…" his eyes diverted to the ground, "I'm fulfilling a promise that I made…to practically everyone I know…that I would turn things back to the way they were. I wasn't able to do that before and…"a pause as Lewin's fists clenched together, turning them white, "…they all paid the ultimate price…"

"So you want to travel back in time and change the future…" Brion started in a serious tone, without a shred of sympathy.

"Yes!"

"…Thus seriously endangering the flow of time itself in all dimensions, including this one?"

"huh?" Spy and Lewin asked in unison.

"All dimensions are linked one way or another; altering the history of one dimension could have an adverse effect on another dimension."

Spy leaned over to Lewin and whispered in his ear, "Yeah, that's why he lets me travel through them everyday." He spoke up to Brion "What would you do in his place?"

Brion pondered this and then slammed his mechanical fists together. "Well, it's not like we haven't bent the laws of science before!!! Let's do it!" a few minutes passed as Brion typed away on him computer, giving Spy a chance to notice that Lewin had a shield and sword in the other dimension, he must've lost them somehow. Spy kept observing Lewin; a strange feeling in the back of his mind kept surfacing that he had seen him somewhere before. Something was familiar about him that he couldn't place a finger on. His thoughts were interrupted when the power shut off, leaving only a blue swirl in the center of the room

"Go guys, I don't know how long it will stay open." The two jumped off the couch and stood underneath the swirl as it started moving down, he thought he felt something moving around his feet but quickly shrugged the thought away.

--------------------------------------------

They appeared in front of a large mansion undergoing some reconstruction. Lewin sighed with a mixture of relief and worry as he watched imaginary friends scurrying about trying to speed up the reconstruction from the last Extremeosaur attack.

A scream sounded from down the street. It came from a child running away from a teenage boy. Lewin showed no emotion as e casually walked in a direct path with the teen chasing the boy. The boy kept running as the teen found himself thrown against the iron fence by his collar. Lewin grinned that didn't quite show his emotion, just that he was happy about something.

"Hi Terrence." Terrence gasped slightly (you could barely notice) at how this complete stranger was able to guess his name correctly. Before he could ask anything, Lewin had set him down, "and thank you." Terrence was now even MORE confused and ran off home. Spy ran up to him, the boy was following him.

"Hi, um, I'm Mac…thanks for helpin' me out back there." Lewin raised an eyebrow and looked somewhat surprised.

"Wow. Oh, no problem. You can call me Lewin" Spy turned to Mac who was still staring at Lewin.

"So, how have you been, besides the bully chasing you." Mac shook himself out of the trance he had put himself in.

"Bully? Oh, that's just my brother, Terrence. He likes that sorta thing. What's you're name?" Spy remembered that Mac had fainted before he could introduce himself.

"Spy."

"Cool, you want to come in?"

"Sure!" They both replied. The three entered and Mac was greeted by a tackle to the ground and a heap of laughter from several around the room, Spy included. But he soon noticed Lewin wasn't even paying attention. He had become distant, like he was remembering something from his past. The noise died down as Madame Foster made her way slowly down the steps.

"Well, hello there, Spy…" She glanced at Lewin, who was still lost in thought. Her smile lessened at the sight of him. "I see you've brought an old friend." Lewin perked up at this.

"Oh, common, he's not THAT old." Spy responded. Mac and Bloo were already dashing out of the room to find Wilt, Ed, Coco, or someone else to play with. A faint cry, 'No running in the halls.' Sounded from a few rooms down in the direction they ran. Frankie walked in carrying several empty baskets with some difficulty from their awkward shape.

"SPY! Good to see you again; Look, not to be a pain, but can you help me out here?"

"Sure thing." Everyone seemed to clear out of the room leaving only Lewin and Madame Foster. Lewin had bothered to look at Madame Foster for more than a few seconds and started to leave as well, when she spoke.

"Something troubles you, dear?" Lewin turned his head to eye her.

"No…nothing's wrong." Madame Foster frowned a little and scolded slightly.

"You can't lie to me, I know every trick in the book," she laughed at the thought of raising Frankie and her mother, "Now seriously, What's wrong?" Lewin sighed, his one eye still the only thing seeing her.

"You wouldn't understand…" he was at the entrance to the waiting room when she finished.

"Do what you need to do… I don't think anyone should stand for what you've been through if they had the power to change it." Lewin smiled.

'She STILL can read me like a book. You can't hide anything from her…' he thought.

-----------------

Duchess sat at her table, formulating how to pull off phase two of Ned's plan. She had been considered one of the victims of the attack, and thus was not held to be the one who unlocked the Extremeosaur's cage. The more she thought on Ned's plans, the more ideas flowed into her own mind. She even got the idea for world domination, but she lightly pushed that aside in her mind. However, it kept coming back, the simple plan to unleash ALL of the monsters instead of just that one that was easy to tame. It would take concentration to get them all to follow her, but she felt the utmost confidence that it would be easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Did you like it? This took me forever to write; I wrote it and I kept feeling that something was missing…but I found it and now its here. Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Vengeance, Friendship: Lewin snaps at Spy, and a fight ensues. Who will be able to stop this unfair fight? Perhaps a good friend…THE good friend.

Please review!!

Bye ;D


	3. Vengence, Friendship

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Vengeance, Friendship

A figure loomed over the mansion with a grin. "Well, it seems that my fruit is almost ripe for the taking. And that other kid is here as well, and Spy, of course." He put his left hand toward the house as his right hand traced the gash he had received from their last confrontation. The gash disappeared under his fingers. "I do hope he likes my surprise."

----------------------------

Lewin walked through the house with ease. Anyone else would've gotten hopelessly lost by now, but he hadn't, and wouldn't. He turned the corner only to be almost knocked down by Mac and Bloo, who was constantly asking him what he wanted for his birthday. Mac kept running; they were going to play Freeze Tag; he almost didn't get out of the way of a stampede of other friends who were joining the two in their fun. Lewin sighed as he continued to walk down the hallway, allowing his the palm of his hand to drag along the wall. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Spy.

"Hey, Lewin, um…you aren't lost are you?"

"No."

"Can you get me un-lost? I've been trying to get to the kitchen." Spy's stomach growled for food. "I guess helping Frankie really took a lot out of me."

"Yeah, that can happen. Follow me, I know the way."

"How? This is the first time you've been here."

"I have a really good memory." Spy gawked at him,

"You must be some kind of GENIUS!! This place would eat you alive if you weren't careful!"

"Nah, it doesn't eat clothes either." Spy gave him an ok-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look.

They were down in the kitchen in minutes; Spy looked as though he was about to attack the fridge for anything edible to eat. Lewin held him back with a friendly smile and said calmly.

"You're gonna get nowhere like that…stand back." Lewin pulled a reluctant Spy back as he walked casually to the refrigerator. He checked the doors before he slowly opened the door. He did a double check on the doors before carefully pulling out various foods onto the counter without a sound, constantly checking the doors with each item he pulled out. He carefully shut the refrigerator door and checked the doors one last time. Spy watched in amazement how Lewin made two half foot-long subs in a few seconds with no mess, or a sound. Except the mustard. It sputtered and immediately Lewin froze.

Spy heard someone hopping down the hallway. He took a glance at Lewin who had already finished put away over half of the items he pulled out. He put the subs in and shut the fridge door as the kitchen doors swung open.

"What do you think you're doing, you know that there will be no snacking between meals." Mr. Herriman finally registered who was standing in the kitchen with him…two strangers. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BARGING INTO SOMEONE'S HOME AND TRYING TO TAKE THEIR FOOD! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING MORE UNCIVILIZED!! GET OUT THE BOTH OF YOU, NOW!!!" Mr. Herriman started dragging the two out of the kitchen to the foyer. Wilt walked by the Foyer and stopped when he saw Mr. H about to throw the two out the door.

"Mr. Herriman, what are you doing?" he asked a little hurriedly.

"I'm throwing these two hooligans out; they almost tried to claim our food."

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Herriman, but these two are our guests, you can't throw them out."

"What are you talking about Master Wilt?"

"Yeah and who IS this guy?" Spy added.

"I guess you haven't met yet. This is Mr. Herriman. Mr. Herriman, this is Spy and…um…I'm sorry, I can't remember your name…"

"Lewin, you haven't met me yet, Wilt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I hop--" he was cut off by the shattering of something fragile.

"What, what, what?!" he quickly said, his British accent blatantly obvious. He hopped off in search of the broken…whatever it was. The three decided to go watch TV. Lewin later got up to get the subs he had left in the refrigerator. Spy followed, still practically starving. Both of them passed the steps as they heard a faint jingle and the sound of high heels coming down the stairs. Lewin stopped and turned to see Duchess.

-----------------

Flashback…

-----------------

She stood with a wicked grin across her distorted face; her long nails grasped a blue blob in one hand. A boy watched with wide eyes on that stormy day with a party hat on his head. He brought his fists down against the glass, but his size and strength only made a slight bounce. He was locked in the room looking toward the roof as she threatened silently only Bloo could know. One of the few rooms with a lock in the entire house and he had to be in it, hoping that she wouldn't take this too far.

The blue blob was being jostled around in her clenched hand as she finally snapped her fingers, still keeping her infamous smile. The house began to rumble as an ominous shadow rose in front of the figure on the roof. The boy and blob started to become frantic as they both tried to free themselves from their respective restraints. The blob succeeded, only to plunge into the shadow never to return. The boy unfortunately saw this, his heart wrenched as he fell to his knees, tears already streaming down his face. The figure on the roof outstretched her hand and the house began to quake as screams found their way to the boy's ears. But he could careless; he barely recognized the purple form that carried his limp form out of the house.

Darkness spread from that house that night, slowly devouring the sun for fifteen years.

------------------

End flashback

------------------

Silence filled the room, but the look on Lewin's face could've screamed out hatred. But he let his mouth do that, as he charged toward Duchess. Spy ran to intercept as he noticed something blue coming from his forearm. Spy skidded in front of Lewin and was barely able to release his swords to block Lewin's sword. Spy recognized the shield and sword from when he had first met him, but still looked at Lewin's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said semi-calmly. Lewin responded by slamming his large shield into Spy's face, sending him flying over the stairs railing. Lewin spun his shield allowing the bottom to extend past his hand. Duchess was staring down the barrels of hidden gun inside the shield. Spy came from over the railing and tackled Lewin to the ground as he shot, the bullets narrowly missing their mark. Holding a sword above his eyes he growled

"I really don't want to do this, don't make me have to hurt you. I won't let anyone get hurt under MY watch."

"You just don't get it do you?" he replied calmly. Spy saw the walls lash out at him with spiked, wooden tentacles. Spy jumped off of Lewin and noted that Duchess had run back upstairs. Lewin had flipped his shield back with the top at his hand and charged again with wooden tentacles dashing ahead of him toward Spy. He cleaved through the wood and found his face meeting once again with Lewin's shield. Spy felt a liquid trickle down his face. Lewin pointed the tentacles at Spy; they immediately reacted and surrounded Spy and encased him in a wooden cocoon. Lewin clenched his fist and the wood turned to stone and dashed up the stairs in pursuit of Duchess.

Spy blasted himself free and flew after him, "Lewin!!" he screamed in a commanding tone. Lewin brought his hand behind him, followed by a rain of thorns shot from the walls. Spy picked up speed and tackled him again to the ground; Spy forced his knee into his back, threatening its safety. Lewin seemed to grunt in pain, but Spy was forced into the wall from the opposite wall smashing into him. Lewin bolted after Duchess again, who was at the end of the hall. Spy suddenly passed him from behind blocking his path.

"I don't know what you're deal is, but you're not pulling this off."

"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!!!" Lewin jumped and brought his sword clashing into Spy's, followed by a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Spy. His face met the shield again and he slammed into the end of the hallway. He opened his eyes to stare into the two barrels of his shield-gun. His arms and legs were held painfully by the walls, which had seemed to eat them. Lewin coldly stared into Spy's fearful eyes.

"Don't get in my way."

"Snap out of it, Mac." A figure garbed in a black cloak whooshed in front of Spy, "Don't do something you might regret later." Lewin's eyes went wide as he stared into slightly wide brown eyes, like he had kept his face one way for too long and it kind of stuck. Lewin exhaled and fell to his hands and knees, shield gone and Spy unrestrained. Spy gawked not at the cloaked figure now trying to comfort Lewin, but Lewin himself. It had finally clicked in his head. That's why he felt so familiar.

"YOU'RE MAC?!!? You're Mac! You can't be Mac, can you?"

"Yep, he's Mac, Doesn't like to be called that, though…my name's Todd. You must be Spy. Can you do us a favor and leave us alone for a while." Todd said in a somewhat timid tone, not very much so, but not devoid of it either. Spy's head was filling with questions quickly, but his better judgment told him to leave. He got up and started limping down the hall, using the wall to support him a little.

------

Meanwhile…

------

Ned showed his infamous grin as his felt more and more power surge into him. This was the most power he had ever collected before, not even Duchess could compare to this. He decided to bide his time and hope fully gain even more power. Everything is going according to plan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This was a great chapter to write, YEAH. BTW: YES! Lewin is none other than Mac! However he will still be referred to as Lewin to keep confusion at a minimum. Also, if you have been reading my "Chronicles of Lewin" fic you would've known, that Mac's birthday is July 1st. If you want to know why…review asking that, or E-mail me.

Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Todd: Todd and Lewin talk about old times, while the date of June 30th slowly ticks away, and evil starts moving.

Please review!!

Bye ;D


	4. Todd

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…and yes I lied in the last Author's Note last chapter. That was mainly because I changed the plotline after I started writing it. Sorry for the long wait as well. I hate typing…with a passion. AND FOR THE FIRST TIME: THE CHRONICLES OF LEWIN WILL NOT BE UPDATED THIS STORY. I had a hard time getting this one out and…well…I hate typing. Anyway, I won't be updating THIS story until CoL has been updated. Don't worry they just aren't in-sync this time.

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Todd

Thunder could be heard in the distance, black clouds edged nearer and nearer to Foster's, signaling all Freeze Tag activity to cease. Gradually the friends migrated inside, Mac and Bloo soon being the only ones outside. He vaguely felt a chill run down his back, but quickly shrugged it off as the weather. He probably couldn't have been more wrong…

----------------------

Lewin looked up to see Todd helping him up to his feet. He brought his arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Todd! How did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"Very descriptive…"

"No, really, I was literally right behind you the entire trip here." Todd paused, "What happened back there?" he said in a more serious tone.

"I saw Duchess…I just wanted everything back the way they were and he got in my way."

"Maybe you should've told him the fine points of your 'mission'."

"I guess…" the two stood in silence for a moment, "I'll tell him tonight."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I hate playing leader…"

"Well, if we pull this off, you won't have to be a leader anymore."

----------------------

Flashback

----------------------

A TV flashed on in front of a small audience. It showed an old lady with a warm smile.

"Hello dear friends…if you are watching this, well let's just say that you won't be getting' those cookies anymore." The voice laughed, "I could bore you for hours on end with stories and blah blah blah…the point of this is that I have to make sure the resistance lives on. There needs to be someone at the top of the hill, beckoning others to a better place. One with courage, a good head on his shoulders, and a heart of gold!" a flag started waving behind her patriotic pose. "Anyhoo, I bet you're wondering who it is, huh? Well, then let's get this party started!"

The camera shifted downward to show a bottle with an anime-like picture of the lady's head holding up a piece sign. The lady spun the bottle and burst out in laughter. "Round and Round and Round she goes!! Where she'll stop, NOBODY KNOWS!!" she continued her laughter as the viewers looked on with confusion. The bottle slowed to a stop on a brown-haired teen in front of the TV. The camera moved back up to the old lady's face again. "Well, you're it! And I have a feeling that you are going to make this world peaceful once again!!" she burst out into laughter again before the tape ended.

-------------------

End Flashback

-------------------

Spy munched on his sandwich Mac…er…Lewin had left in the refrigerator…on the floor. He had collapsed from his recent fight and immense hunger. Mainly the hunger. He finished quickly and pulled himself to his feet. He went to see what was on TV and to maybe relax some of his muscles from the fight in the hallway.

'How could Lewin be Mac?' he watched Mac and Bloo run past him, 'Mac would NEVER attack someone, ever…or at least not to kill them. Lewin just had pure hatred in his eyes…'

"I believe rage is a more correct term for it…" a cold voice sounded behind Spy. Spy turned around and quickly dodged a sword cleaving the couch in two. Ned stood over the couch, a grin spread across his face. "…and I seem to be a fan of it."

"NED! What are YOU doing HERE?!" Spy took a few steps back and his expression of fear slowly disappeared.

"What do you think?"

"Um…actually…I really don't have a clue…" Ned gave Spy a look of frustration.

"You're so dense without me…I'm here for power, and I find power through one source, rage." Ned didn't feel like finishing and lunged at Spy. Spy stepped back to avoid the advancing swords, not yet drawing his own. Ned swung his sword in a horizontal strike at him, who merely ducked and ran toward the kitchen (again). Ned flew in pursuit and kicked the doors off their hinges.

The room was empty. Ned walked in cautiously, trying to find Spy. He looked up to see Spy dropping a sac of flour on top of him. Ned brought his sword and sliced it, causing flour to create a smokescreen around him. Spy jumped down from the ceiling, bringing his heel onto Ned's head, slamming it into the ground. Spy backed away from the smokescreen, letting it clear on its own. And that's what it did…except Ned was gone. Spy looked up to see…the ceiling. He scanned the room again, absolutely nothing. Spy walked toward the exit when Ned broke through the floor in front of him.

"Now, now. Where do you think you're going?" Ned brought his fist into Spy's face, sending him tumbling backward. Spy recovered, activated his air shoes, and tackled Ned into the next room.

--------------------

Duchess shut the door quickly behind her, 'who was that jerk?' she held up a golden set of keys. 'I don't really care. And now I wait.' She heard a low growl come from outside.

"Patience, my pet. Soon you will be free…soon you will be free."

-------------

Lewin and Todd made their way down the stairs to explain to Spy what was going on…unfortunately, Ned was already 'talking' to Spy…by throwing him across the foyer. Spy somehow landed on his feet and glared at Ned who still had a smile on his face. Spy charged again, sending laser shots ahead of him. Ned sidestepped and snatched Spy's leg as he was rushing by. He made the motion to throw him when Spy twisted his body, sending Ned down on his back. Ned drew his sword from his forearm a prepared to plunge it into Spy.

Ned couldn't bring the sword down, though…something was stopping him. He nearly screamed in frustration when he noticed a wooden tentacle wrapped around his arm. Spy took the chance and cut a gash across his chest with his own sword, quickly followed by a laser blast to the face.

Unfortunately, this didn't make Ned very happy. He ripped his arm away from the tentacle and jumped back to survey the room. He now had two to kill and he wasn't in the greatest of conditions.

'Perfect' He flew at Spy sending a laser blast at Lewin. He didn't have time to see if it hit, since he was in a swordfight with Spy. Ned suddenly decided to blast into the sky as wooden tentacles soon followed him. Ned turned and cut through them with several easy strokes. He heard a gun shoot. He barely dodged the incoming bullets and flew down to introduce Lewin to his blade. Lewin sidestepped and spun, bringing his shield into Ned who flew into it.

Ned planted his feet on the wall. After being knocked there from Lewin's attack, and launched himself into Lewin once again. Ned was hit mid-flight by one of Spy's lasers, knocking Ned into another wall. Ned screamed…not in pain, but in rage. His eyes started glowing red…heck, his whole BODY started glowing red. He shot both Lewin and Spy in one movement and began to finish Spy off, until a flurry of a black cloak appeared in front of him. Ned, not really caring who this was but not wanting him in his way, drew a sword and swiftly killed him instantly

Or that's what he wanted to happen, however Todd was too quick to be taken down that easily. Ned swung his leg in an attempt to kick him, missed, a punch, missed. This happened several more times until Todd snapped his fingers. Ned suddenly froze. No he's not under mind control, Ned just couldn't move. And for good reason, Ned looked down to see numerous cuts and gashes all over him. He crumpled onto the ground and disappeared into smoke before he could say anything.

Todd seethed his two knifes he had used to cut Ned every time he had attacked. Spy was already trying to get up while Lewin wasn't as far along. Todd rushed over to help Spy get to the nearest bed…unfortunately, he had to guess where that was. After a few minutes, he did find an empty bedroom on the second floor and led Spy into it. He ran back to Lewin, who was starting to move as well.

"Don't move Lewin, I'm helping you out for once."

"Oh common, you've helped me out before."

"Not as much as you've help me, I still owe you my LIFE Lewin."

"I only saved you that one time in the city…"

-----------------

Flashback…

-----------------

A black-haired, eight-year old boy hung from two chains around his wrist. He had struggled to get out of them, but they only cut into his skin. He tried to sleep, but feared making another monster from his nightmares attacking him. He heard a thump in front of the cell's door, followed by a metallic jingle of the lock being…unlocked. The boy opened his brown eyes to see a slim, pale figure garbed in mainly black, holding a bloody knife. He gulped as his eyes widened with fear.

"Nny?" he said in an extremely pathetic tone, caused by loss of strength, fear and hope. The slim figure undid the boy's bonds, which drop him to the ground in a heap.

"Squee. I gettin' you out of here." Squee looked up at Nny, who was now picking him up with one arm.

"How?"

"I dunno. The exit?" Nny broke into a light run, making sure not to disturb any of the guard he and Squee sneaked past. 'It would've been fun to kill them with those monsters they're forcing these kids to make.' Nny couldn't understand why, but he did NOT like the idea of torturing kids. Even if he had liked the idea, he would've at least killed them at the end of the day. Sure, he tortured people to no end, but they weren't kids. Most were innocent, untainted by the curse of human society. And Squee is no exception.

Nny stopped suddenly at the sight a very large, grotesque…thing…with sharp pointy…things all over it. The creature attacked, sending a wall of needles toward him. He was able to dodge a few, but most hit their target. Nny fell to one knee, making sure Squee was behind him. 'I've got to get him out of here.' He looked beside him to notice a small chute with a sign above it…

'A conveniently placed garbage chute

that leads to the ground level outside

Disposal currently out of order'

He blinked a few times, then flung Squee feet-first into the chute.

"What are you doing?!"

"You have to go, get as far away from here as you can." Nny gave him the knife he had used to kill the guard. "Stay safe." He said softly as he shoved Squee down into the garbage chute. Nny reached into his pocket and pulled out something. The monster lunged at Nny.

"See you in hell." He threw the plastic object at the beast.

It exploded, and left a pretty noticeable hole in the building.

-------

Squee found himself sliding down the chute at break-neck speed. He twisted and turned thru the tunnel and soon found himself on a dirty, dirty pile of trash. He sighed and tried to get up. He couldn't stop thinking of the nightmares that he had been having. Why couldn't he remember the good dreams? He felt a breath behind him.

He slowly turned with wide eyes, clutching the knife as if it were a certain teddy-bear. Four monsters…nightmares loomed in front of his gaze. He let out a small 'squee' before dashing down the pile, running as fast as he could in his weak state. It's surprising how fast one can run when death is chasing him. The farther he ran the more of his nightmares appeared from nowhere.

He could feel his body starting to shut down after running for about eight blocks when he barely saw a ship in the distance. It soon appeared beside him as a brown-haired boy extended his hand toward him. With the last of his strength Squee grabbed his hand and blacked out after entering the ship.

--------------------

End Flashback

--------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I didn't really enjoy this chapter as much, as the rest of the story is very flimsy. Don't worry. I have the plotline down, its just putting on paper is…harder…a lot harder. BTW: YES! Lewin is none other than Mac! However he will still be referred to as Lewin to keep confusion at a minimum. Also, if you have been reading my "Chronicles of Lewin" fic you would've known, that Mac's birthday is July 1st. If you want to know why…review asking that, or E-mail me.

Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Mac and Mac: Yes this is almost self-explanatory. Mac meets Lewin(who is an older Mac) as well as a few choice others. The action dies down for a while here, so bear with me.

Please review!!

Bye ;D


	5. Mac meets Mac

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

One word on update speed…Midterms…

The windows around me shattered, they really hurt.

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

-

Chapter Four: Mac meets Mac

"That one time, you didn't save me from just any monsters…you saved me from my fears, my nightmares." Todd brought his gaze toward the stairs ready to help Lewin up them. The stairs seemed to get closer, and Todd realized that they were floating on a wooden wave somehow forming from the floor.

"You don't owe me anything, Todd. You may not realize it, but you've saved ME more times than I can count." The two rode the wave to the room Spy was in. Spy was sitting up on the bed, obviously waiting for the two to arrive.

"You want to explain?" Spy asked with a hint of annoyance. Lewin waited a moment before turning to Todd.

"Get Mac and Frankie…they need to hear this too." Todd nodded and seemed to melt into the shadows of the room, which were growing larger as dusk approached. He turned to Spy, "Who was that guy?"

"Ned." Spy answered simply. Lewin wasn't amused.

"Thank you for such a descriptive answer. You win a new car!" he replied sarcastically.

"You SHOULD already know him. And don't tell me you haven't, you aren't the type to lose your memory, considering you attacked me and Duchess for some reason. She must be a deep root of hatred inside of you for you to become blind with rage." Lewin closed his eyes, trying to remember anything relating to 'Ned' in his mind. It didn't take him long to figure it out.

"So he was the one that you saved me from." Todd appeared in the room, followed by Mac and Frankie, who shut the door behind them.

"Hey, Spy. Hey Lewin. So why'd you call us here?" Frankie asked Lewin.

"I have to explain things before it gets too out of hand…" and so he went on explaining what they needed to know.

-

Meanwhile, in the dimension between dimensions (DBD)

-

Brion put his feet up on the couch and accidentally triggered the computer to flip up, flinging HIM off the couch as well. "Ya know, I'm starting to get the thought that maybe a computer in the couch was a BAD idea." The screen flashed and booted itself up. "Might as well check how Spy's doin'." A few keystrokes and clicks later, a status screen blipped on revealing the status of Spy (Wow! Bet you couldn't guess it would do THAT, huh?).

"He looks like he's been in a few battles already, but who did he fight there, the WALL?" he blinked, "AND he's not wearing his battle suit." He growled and picked up his cell phone.

-

Back at Foster's

-

A ring sounded. Talking stopped as Spy got out his phone, flipped it open, the immediately flipped it closed. "Please, continue."

The ring sounded again. Spy took the cell phone and smashed it into the wall, he hadn't changed his expression. "Please, continue."

-

DBD

-

An annoying female sounded on the other line,

'We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Either they just smashed their phone to ignore you, or you are a complete idiot.'

"Whatever, I'll just watch his stats, for now. When he comes home, I'm going to FORCE him to wear that suit…again…"

-

Foster's

-

Frankie and Mac stared at Lewin as he finished his story, "You're…ME?" a confused Mac said.

"And if that's true, that means Bloo is…" she stopped herself. Spy stepped in and took the rebound,

"…going to celebrate your birthday, Mac. Lewin, what are you going to do?"

"Eliminate the problem… It's best that Bloo doesn't know about this, or the others for that matter."

"WHAT! WHY? This is Bloo we're talking about here! If he knows then…" Lewin cut him off.

"…he might screw something up. Unfortunately, my time away from Bloo made me more and more aware of how prone he was to accidents…or loose-cannon schemes." Lewin then went on to relay the plan to the others in the room…and one outside the room…

-

"So that's the story, eh? Well," Ned dropped silently down to the ground, "I can have lots of fun with this…" The moon rose in the night sky.

-

Lewin and Todd stood on the roof looking at the moon in the cloudless sky, save for the dark blanket that edged its way closer from all sides.

"Did you thank him?" Todd asked. Lewin fingered his silver chain and sighed.

"Yep, I still can't believe what he did for us…"

-

Flashback…

-

Two ten and eleven-year old boys stood facing a towering menace; almost completely clothed in black, matching his black mullet hair perfectly. A cackle came from behind him,

"Dispose of these pests!" she said on a balcony, the dark figure didn't respond, "What are you waiting for? KILL THEM BEFORE I KILL YOU!" She whipped out an impressive bazooka and monsters started to crawl on the walls toward the three. The figure turned toward her.

"You hired me as a mercenary, it's going to take a lot more if you want me to kill these two…" he grinned

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE! You can't escape here!" she hissed, and raised her hand to command him once more, but was stopped.

"Watch me." He turned and grabbed the two boys by their arms and ran swiftly down the hallway, Extremeosaurs flooding into the halls after them. The eleven-year old boy finally got a chance to see the face of the stranger carrying them.

"TERRENCE!" he gasped!

"Mac." He said in a calm voice, "Mom says 'Hi'." Terrence started to tire out. Mac closed his eyes and concentrated on the floor ahead of them. As soon as he stepped over them, Mac let out a scream followed immediately by a loud rumble from behind them. Terrence stopped and turned to see a wall that had appeared from nowhere, he looked down to see his brother was exhausted.

And also to see a shadow appear behind them.

"I told you, you couldn't escape, but I don't really care right now." She raised the bazooka at Mac, it charged up. Terrence realized that that was a laser rifle and made a dash to get Mac out of the way.

The shot fired, and hit Terrence, and Mac caught a metal card flying at him. A few seconds later, a black car with a firebird on its hood burst through the wall and somehow grabbed the two boys. Mac pressed the button on the card to reveal a holographic image of Terrence,

'_Will:_

_Mac, bring her down, and never lose that chain. It's the only present I ever got you for Christmas_.

_Bring. Her. Down._

_-Terrence_'

He must've said it in a hurry, but that's all he really had to say…

-

End flashback…

-

The day has passed, the storm draws ever closer, the deadline ever nearer.

July first…

-

**A/N: **This chapter could've been twenty times longer, but it would've been boring. I don't like boring. Also, if you have been reading my "Chronicles of Lewin" fic you would've known, that Mac's birthday is July 1st. If you want to know why…review asking that, or E-mail me.

Also, on a side note. I'm skipping a few years in my CoL fic. Bear with me.

Please review!

**Next Chapter:** July 1st part one: I'm not telling you! Hehehe. Don't worry, action all around next chapters as this book comes to a near close.

Please review!

Bye ;D


	6. July 1st part one

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline. Also, another fic will be going on about the same time as this one is "The Chronicles of Lewin". This also has a direct connection to this story. But remember, IT'S BEING UPDATED ALONG WITH THIS STORY! So I won't reveal everything in one sweep.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

One word on update speed…I died…yes I died. Or at least my creative side. I've had a severe case of Writer's Block, like, forever.

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

Chapter five: July 1st part one

Mac lay in his bed at his apartment. Too many questions flew through his mind, not to mention concerns. He had been trying to go to sleep since he had gotten into bed…which was six hours ago.

'Did Bloo actually…' he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. He glanced at his clock on his bed-side table.

'3:25 am' the gleamed in a dull red.

He could hear movement outside his room, his locked room. Mom had put it on after a stream of pranks Terrence had decided it would be fun to try. He didn't usually lock it, but Terrence had a tradition to pull off out-of-the-ordinary pranks on his birthday; himself being the target, of course. He listened to the creaks in the floorboards and concluded that his Mom was moving about, and not Terrence; the jangle of keys and something being written. Soon after, the front door opened and shut as quietly as it could, bringing silence back into the apartment. Mac waited for fifteen more minutes before venturing out of his room.

On the table was a card and a gift wrapped in red. He opened the card, which was nothing more than a simple 'happy birthday, son'. Well, maybe a little more than that was said inside the card.

'_My sweet little Mac,_

_I can't call you 'little' much longer, can I? You're growing up so fast. I still remember when you went to your first day of school; you didn't want me to leave you. You've grown up so much since then, taking on new challenges and succeeding without even asking for help. I hope you like your gift, I'm pretty sure you will._

_Love,_

_Mom'_

Mac took up the gift and opened it…it was another note. Rather, it was a brochure. He opened it, revealing tickets and a sheet of paper saying that the three of them were going to Disney World for a week. Mac would've shouted out in joy if Terrence wasn't sleeping. This didn't stop him from jumping up for joy though. He quietly rushed back into his room, taking the card and gift with him.

But once again, Mac couldn't get to sleep. Now he was just too excited. He would have to talk to Frankie and Madame Foster about how to keep their agreement going, the last thing he wants is to lose Bloo because he had to go on vacation. He put the gift into his backpack and got dressed. He couldn't sleep, so he was going to walk to Foster's…maybe taking the long way this time. Mac grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment, locking both his and the apartment's doors on the way out.

Mac walked through the park on that clear summer night. Well, it was clear except for the ring of clouds forming around the entire horizon. He walked without many thoughts running through his head, mainly the gift from his Mom and the situation at Foster's…okay, so maybe that was more than a few, but he didn't concentrate too hard on them. He walked by a tree and bushes, that rustled.

Mac turned to see a man in black, who was awkwardly trying to sneak up behind the boy. Mac screamed and ran while the man gave chase. He tripped on an upturned brick and flipped over to see the man holding out his hand. Mac, now clearly seeing the stranger under the moonlight, realized that it was Todd.

"Sorry, about that…didn't mean to scare you."

Mac recovered his breath, "oh, hey Todd…What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing…" a pause.

"I couldn't sleep; there's just too much going on around now, and I don't…want that to happen again."

"I don't sleep much anymore…I've had to be on my guard for most of my life, both around me and in my mind." The two walked through a tunnel of trees. "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Foster's, later that morning

Only a few residents at Foster's were moving at the moment, since it was only 6am. Frankie, as always, had been up for a couple hours beforehand; eating her own breakfast and doing a few early morning chores. If there was any time of the day she got to relax, it was the early mornings. Mr. Herriman didn't give her too much work considering many of the friends were still sleeping, but the list was still lengthy. Frankie was just sitting down (in the tea room) for her second cup of coffee when Mac and Todd entered the room.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you here this early, Mac"

"Yeah, me neither…is Bloo still asleep?" he probably knew the answer already, but it didn't hurt to, ask did it?

"Still asleep, along with over two-thirds of the house."

Nope, didn't hurt to ask.

"However, your counter-part is…I think he's in the, uh……ok, so I don't know where he is. But he's around here somewhere."

"I have an idea, but he might want to be alone." Todd added.

Lewin leaned against the wall, getting a clear view of every inch of the room, Bloo's room. Lewin hadn't slept either, and although they were fifteen years apart, had the same thoughts as his younger self. The only difference is that he knew what would happen if Duchess pulled this off.

His thoughts took him back to when he was still writing in his journal…before the raid. The same raid that broke the resistance apart. That same raid that broke HIS heart. He lost his journal in that raid, but he didn't really care, it's not like some angel would swoop down and read it anyway. Lewin scanned the room constantly…

Seconds turned into minutes…

Minutes turned into hours…until Bloo stirred in his sleep. He was waking up…at 8:30. Lewin stepped out into the hall and leaned up against the wall facing the room. He noticed Todd strolling down the hall with Mac toward him. Bloo suddenly burst out the door and raced to the nearest bathroom, which Lewin could see a few doors down. Mac raced off to wait for his friend, who apparently didn't notice he was there at the moment.

Todd glanced at Lewin with his brown eyes, "So, just how do you think you're going to pull this off?"

Lewin answered coldly, "Get rid of Duchess, that's how."

"You're worse than me. Where's that 'least possible casualties' attitude you always had, hm?"

"What…are you talking about?" Lewin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as you and I want to kill Duchess, from what you've told me, Duchess acts like she is royalty."

"Yeah."

"That means for her to have power, she has to have henchmen." Lewin's eyes narrowed in thought. "Duchess never did the dirty work…"

"The Extremeosaurs did…" Lewin added with a smirk.

"We off the Extremeosaurs…"

"We cut off her power…" Bloo tackled Mac squeezed him in a birthday hug. Lewin swore he heard a few ribs break. He winced. "Should we tell the others?"

"I really think only Spy and Frankie could be of some help to us, maybe Madame Foster if she feels so inclined." Mac and Bloo ran off toward the dining area to eat breakfast.

"Where IS Spy anyway?"

"Outside Duchess' room."

"Of course."

"I'm going to DIE of BORDOM!" Spy slid down the wall and faced Duchess' room, sitting on the floor.

Frankie walked down the hallway carrying a basket with some fine linens in it. She opens the door and drops them on the floor before turning toward Spy.

"Hey, Spy. Have you seen Duchess?"

"WHAT?" he jumped up and saw the window open, he ran to see the conspicuous marks made by a very large extremeosaur. "Not good." He ran out the door and left Frankie to notice the same thing Spy had. Then she too rushed out the door toward the dining area.

"LEWIN!" Spy ran as fast as he knew how, trying to find Lewin or Todd. He spotted them walking down the foyer staircase, heading toward the Dining room.

Lewin stopped and turned toward a still-running-at-him Spy. "What, Spy?" he asked calmly.

"Duchess is gone!"

"What! How?"

"Window, Extremeosaur express."

"Great!" the three of them dashed off to the dining room in hopes of finding Bloo. They burst into the dining room to see a party going on, hats, food, balloons, and a great banner reading,

'Happy Birthday, Mac!'

Mac was sitting at the head of the table with a party hat on his brown head, happily eating (sugar-free) cake. Bloo sat next to him; you could tell he was fighting the impulse to start a food-fight. Mac's expression changed slightly, like it had gotten colder in the room suddenly. Spy saw this as a cold voice whispered by his ear…

"Ya know, I used to have Birthday parties too…" Spy jumped forward and spun to face the source of the voice, Lewin and Todd turned as well. Ned stood with a maniacal grin on his face, it reminded Todd of someone else he knew.

"But less and less people came each year," Ned extended a sword into the doorframe, sending splinters of the wood to the floor. "Can't imagine why…"

All movement stopped as the entire wall behind Ned shattered like glass. The dust cleared revealing a familiar Black, red-eyed, spiky-tentacled monster, with Duchess riding on top of it with a distorted grin. "Maybe because _I_ was never there…"

Spy whispered to the other two, "That's probably why they left…"

Lewin whispered as well, "Todd, take out the other Extremeosaurs. Spy, take care of Ned. I'm getting Bloo and Mac out of this madhouse."

Todd answered, "Got it." He sprinted off away from the two villains, toward the Extremeosaurs cage. Spy leapt into battle against Ned, driving them back into the (destroyed…again) foyer. Lewin sped over to Mac and Bloo, swooped them up and ran through the Extremeosaurs legs, to get outside.

And storm clouds slowly blotted out the sun.

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATED! YAY!

snore

Please review!

**Next Chapter:** July 1st part two: I'm not telling you! Hehehe. Don't worry, action all around next chapters as this book comes to a near close.

Please review!

Bye ;D


	7. July 1st part two

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other three fics first as they both tie into this storyline.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

I'm trying to keep the story mysterious…

I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, and a special thank you to Dr. Eyepatch for being my only reviewer last chapter...I'm flattered that you think this should be a movie +blush+ Thank you

SPARKY! Are you reading this? Guess whooooooo's baaaaaack?

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter five: July 1st part two

Spy pushed Ned into what was left of a wall in the foyer. He jumped back and fired a red laser into the collapsed wall that Ned had just found himself under. Spy stopped to check the scene. The lasers had left the rubble a smoldering pile of charcoal…with no sign of Ned. Spy looked around him with his swords drawn.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ned dived down into Spy. Spy sidestepped, causing Ned's sword's to implant themselves into the ground. Spy was about to attack himself when Ned's foot found its way to his face, sending him stumbling back as Ned readied himself for another attack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todd sprinted outside, and gazed up at the monstrous Black Cell that held all of the Extremeosaurs in the house. He drew to knifes from somewhere inside his cloak as he watched the cell shudder from the force of a battering ram.

'I have to act fast…' Todd ran at the cell…ran UP the cell wall and onto the top of it…which luckily had a window. He dropped himself in, stood up and started twirling his blades from involuntarily. The wave of grotesque monsters stopped and glared at their newest meal.

A moment of silence…save for the growling and the drool dripping onto the floor. A shadow lunged forward at him. A single stab in the supposed 'head' from Todd's knife was all it took to kill the beast. He would find out soon that that was the easiest it was going to get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile…again

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lewin ran with both Mac and Bloo in both arms, running in the backyard of Foster's. Duchess (and the beast she was riding) had followed him around the front yard already and Lewin was getting tired…

…of Bloo's constant screaming…

"AHHHH! DON'T LET IT EAT ME! WATCHOUT FOR THE ROCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bloo's high-pitched scream rang RIGHT next to Lewin's ear. Mac wasn't faring so well either, but at least he was quieter than Bloo. Lewin moved Bloo to the same arm as Mac and held out his left hand. His shield formed and positioned it so that the hidden gun in the shield was pointing behind him, toward the extremeosaur. Lewin fired blindly behind him, frequently hearing the bullets ricochet off its metal body.

Tentacles came smashing down beside them as Lewin started to Zigzag across the backyard. He stopped firing, if anything it was making the situation worse.

"Maybe we can get the police to help." Mac timidly said over the destruction around him. Lewin didn't respond, he knew they wouldn't be able to help anyway. The shield had disappeared, leaving the sword in his grasp. While running (still) he hacked away at any tentacle that came within striking distance.

'I can't keep running all day! I need a plan!' he thought to him self as the tentacle attacks became more frequent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spy flew like a rag doll into the waiting room. If anyone was winning this fight, it wasn't him. Ned walked into the room with an eerie smile across his face. He picked Spy up and rammed him head-first into the wall, which crumbled on impact (thankfully, No support beams for the house had been hit yet.) A cloud of dust formed, shrouding almost all vision. Ned stood there for a few seconds before being hit by a laser and being tossed back into the foyer. Spy flew after Ned, bring both of his feet into Ned when he stopped rolling. Instead of showing any signs of discomfort, Ned knocked Spy's feet from under him punched him as he was falling, sending Spy falling the other way. Ned hopped up. Spy regained his composure as Ned brought his swords into action.

"BLEED, SPY! BLEED!" Spy, being the nice guy that he was, allowed the smallest cut on his shoulder…so that he could send a powerful uppercut into his jaw. Ned reeled back, Spy drew his swords and pivoted on his foot. He spun himself and his blades into a still recovering Ned, who desperately stumbled back. Spy jumped and spun vertically, Ned barely blocking each stroke. Spy landed and swung his blades the opposite way into his knees. Ned jumped and sent his foot flying into Spy's chin. He then brought his other foot into him as well, slamming him up against the only remaining wall of the foyer. Spy opened his eyes to see Ned about to implant his sword in his chest. He tried to dodge, but the sword impaled itself into Spy's right shoulder. Ned leaned his face mere millimeters away from Spy.

"You've gotten stronger, I'll give you that. But it's taken you a long time to get to where you are now…and I've done so much in that time."

"What?" Spy winced.

"This whole thing, I planned it. Spy coming back with Mac and Todd nearly threw a wrench in my plans, but I figured out how to make it work. I'd just allow Duchess to get her pets out again and finish you all off with the rest of the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"This world was SUPPOSED to fall into darkness at the death of Mac! But he kept on escaping, and then when he finally is about to die, YOU come in and drag him here"

"What's the point in that?"

"I can't give you all the details but let's just say Mac was keeping me from having my feast!" Ned plunged the sword deeper into Spy. "And I'm very hungry."

"That's…too bad." He managed to let out between winces. Spy slammed his foot down on Ned's foot, pinning it to the floor. He then brought he left arm up and shot him with as much power as he could with the laser. The blast ripped Ned's body off his pinned foot and crashed into the front yard of Foster's. He soon disappeared into smoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the DBD

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Computer screen started flashing red as a schematic of Spy showed severe damage to the right shoulder area; thankfully, no arteries were cut. Brion said nothing as his fingers were on the keyboard in an instant. The monitor popped open another window as a voice sounded with the words Brion read…

'Complete invasion of a foreign object through the upper right torso.

90 decrease in right arm operations efficiency.

70 decrease in abdominal rotation capabilities.

30 decrease in all-around body movement efficiency.

17.5 chance of fatality due to infection or loss of bodily fluids.'

"Perfect, just Perfect!" He resumed typing and readied himself to the transport room, making sure he had Spy's battle suit. "If only it had been '0' chance I wouldn't have to make this stupid trip…which is making me MISS MY FAVORITE SHOW!" A blue swirl enveloped him and the room was empty.

The monitor started blinking green.

'Unidentified Organism in the Inter-Dimensional Stream.

Activate Defense Systems? (y or n)'

"No!" a figure found a way into the base.

'…

Voice Recognition accepted.

Welcome, Ms. Taylor Richmond.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todd stepped and swung his knifes with ease into the monsters that tried to attack him. It was more difficult for him to have to attack them. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Unfortunately, the other Extremeosaurs somehow go the door to budge, it wouldn't hold out much longer. Todd finished the rest of the monsters around and took a leap toward the crowd pushing against the door. He was about a third of the way into the crowd (he thought, it was kinda 'coughreallycough' dark) when he heard something snap.

His knifes had both broken off their hilts. "Well, I guess this is what I get for using aluminum knifes, maybe I should upgrade." He concentrated on the cell around him, clenched his teeth, growled slightly, and finally a sliver of the near impenetrable steel wall flew off the walls and encased what used to be Todd's knives. He closed his eyes…then opened them to find two long, jagged, shiny, black knives.

"Now, THAT is an upgrade." He twirled the knives effortlessly and re-engaged against the Extremeosaurs, who were seconds from breaking down the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lewin was now frantically searching for somewhere to put his two passengers, and he was failing…miserably. One tentacle blindly rushed at the running Lewin. Lewin was eyeing a blue swirl that had appeared in the sky, and watched it disappear. Laser shots fired seemingly at Lewin who sped ahead to barely 'dodge'. The laser hit the tentacle of the monster behind Lewin as more shots rained down from the sky. The shots slowly drove the Extremeosaur back, raising its tentacles the protect Duchess.

Lewin looked up to the source of the lasers to see a reddish-orange haired fourteen-year old with grayish-blue eyes. These were behind a pair of frameless glasses. He stood on a shiny white/silver hoverboard that seemed to be melded to his shoes. His metallic hands grasped two semi-large laser pistols, just the perfect size for his large hands.

"Is a guy named Spy somewhere around here?" He asked.

"I dunno, but you don't like that thing do you?" he pointed at the monster and Duchess.

"No I don't."

"Then I like you." Lewin nearly shoved Mac and Bloo into the stranger's arms. "Get these guys to a safe place; I'm gonna take care of this. Good luck finding Spy, try the Foyer!" he raced off toward the beast. The stranger, Brion was confused and was now holding a blue blob and a nine-year old kid.

"Okay, whatever." He hovered off toward the Foyer.

Lewin, now able to take a full offensive attack, made no hesitation in attacking the beast. He sent a large spike of Earth flying at the Extremeosaur at alarming speed. The monster was hit directly, creating a noticeable dent in its black metallic skin. Lewin repeated the attack, driving the beast back and trying to counter-attack. Lewin suddenly had a grenade launcher in his hand and was surrounded by his own set of tentacles of Earth. The Extremeosaur roared and charged, ready to devour anything in its path. A second after it had started charging, he fired twelve grenades into the mouth of the beast. The faint sound of the explosions was heard from inside the dazed Extremeosaur. Lewin then rode a wave of Earth with his sword pointed at the monster with two hands. The wave crashed into it as Lewin plunged his sword into its eye. Another second passed and Lewin's sword had lengthened dug its way out the monster's other side. The beast twitched and finally collapsed to the ground. Duchess had been thrown off by the Earth wave and was now staring up the edge of a silver blade at the hand of Lewin. His brown eyes filled rage; he seemed to be straining his entire body to keep that emotion back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brion landed in the Foyer and rushed to Spy, who hadn't quite moved yet and was clutching his shoulder. He put down the boy and blob next to him as he quickly cleaned and bandaged the shoulder wound.

"Now, let's see here, you owe me fifty dollars for the bandages, seventy-five for the dressing, and a few thousand for EMOTIONAL STRESS!"

"Remind me NOT to pay you back…" he noticed Mac and Bloo sitting silently on the floor, obviously worried…about something, there was too much going on today it was hard to pin-point. He turned to Brion, "We have to keep these two safe."

Brion gave him a quizzical look, "Okay…let's go deeper into the mansion, it should protect us a little more."

"Unless the house falls down on us." Mac and Bloo jerked to attention.

"Um, come on, let's go." Brion picked up Mac and Bloo and Spy soon followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ned hovered lazily over the entrance to the house, smiling.

"Oh, this is getting better by the second." He scanned the entire scene.

Duchess under the mercy of a vengeful Lewin…

Todd hacking away against a wall of extremeosaurs that were mere centimeters from the world…

Spy, Mac, Brion, and Bloo venturing into mansion in hopes of protection…

The storm clouds letting bolts of lightning into the air, illuminating the darkening day…

"Oh, this is getting better by the second."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATED! YAY!

Please review!

**Next Chapter:** July 1st part three: I'm not telling you! Hehehe. Don't worry, action all around next chapters as this book comes to a near close.

Please review!

Bye ;D


	8. July 1st part three

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter six: July 1st part three

Lewin glared at Duchess for what seemed like hours. His sword hovered near her Elephant trunk of a nose. Lewin was expecting to see fear in her misaligned eyes. Yet, somehow, she still retained that same look of superiority, that SHE was the highest form of existence. She didn't seem scared at all.

Lewin's thoughts were battling each other, however.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now..." Lewin asked coldly.

"And what's stopping you? You worthless piece of filth! Oh, wait...you couldn't kill me even if you TRIED! You were always the pacifist." Lewin chose NOT to hear that sentence as he focused on Spy, Mac, Bloo, and that stranger (Brion) disappear into the mansion. He then heard some kind of engine from the sky. Lewin searched the sky to see Ned hurtling down into the mansion as well. He ran to intercept, making sure to step on Duchess' face on the way.

"Yeah, right."

Lewin formed his shield again, pointed the gun-end at Ned and fired. Ned stopped before the bullets could hit him, looking in Lewin's direction with an evil smile. Lewin launched himself into the air (via Earth-made catapult). Lewin smashed his shield into Ned, sending him away from the building. Ned easily recovered to find Lewin hovering in the air with him. Lewin had made the same style air-shoes the Spy and Ned both wore. Lewin and Ned clashed swords and shields as the two fought to try to land one hit on the other. Soon their weapons deadlocked bring a moment of rest to both fighters (even if they were still holding the other's weapon back).

"So, why didn't you kill her back there, huh?" Ned asked in a slightly playful voice.

Lewin didn't answer.

"You have such a great imagination; I bet you could probably think of a few thousand ways to brutally murder Duchess, couldn't you?"

Lewin was still silent.

"And yet, even with that great mind of yours, she always managed to beat you. Somehow, Someway, she would always be one step ahead of you."

No answer.

"She took to power too slowly for my patience level; but in the end, she found a way to tear at every fiber of your being...one way or another. Was it that she forced children into making her armies that made you hate her so much? Was it the fact that she had killed Bloo..."

Lewin's teeth started to show.

"Or was it the fact that you LET her destroy everyone you knew."

Lewin's eyes screamed rage.

"Ah, such a nice girl...what was her name...uh, OH YES...Natasha."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lewin broke the deadlock in a burst of rage and started to ferociously attack Ned. Ned dodged and blocked every one of Lewin's attacks, smiling all the while. Daggers started appearing out of nowhere and shot at Ned. Soon other larger weapons appeared and lunged at Ned, who was becoming more and more cautious with each new attack Lewin threw at him. Swords, maces, arrows, boulders, tanks, Ice cream trucks, you name it, he threw it (anything that would hurt, that is).

"That's it...give me your rage..." Ned shot a laser at Lewin, only to push him back. Ned then extended him hand toward the ground near Duchess, eyes still locked onto Lewin. Lewin charged back toward Ned, screaming. Ned closed his hand.

The Extremeosaur that Duchess had been riding roared and launched one of its tentacles at Lewin. Lewin was knocked out of the sky from the impact and was knocked out of consciousness when the spiked-bombs that made up the tentacle exploded.

Ned shifted his gaze to the mansion and flew in to find Spy and company.

Duchess ran (as fast as she could) to the foyer as well. "Meet me at the roof, darling, you will have your reward." An approving growl from the Extremeosaur as it headed back to its cage to get a good grip on the house.

Todd found himself backed against the corner of the cage they were in. He had succeeded in his mission, keeping the Extremeosaurs in…but now their full attention was on HIM and things weren't looking so great.

Several snake-like shadows lunged at him; he sidestepped one and plunged his knife into its skull. He lifted himself up on the imbedded knife and stepped on another oncoming monster with great force. Todd sliced his knife out of the first snake and slashed the remaining two lunging monsters. One of the tails of the two he slashed came lunging back and imbedded itself into his left arm.

"Arrrgh, stupid little things." He slashed the thing off his arm; he was down to one good arm. "At this rate I won't last more than 5 minutes."

Five minutes went on with monster heads flying, black blood flying onto the matching floor and walls (and Todd); Body parts falling from their bodies in all directions. Todd HAD survived the five minutes and there were no more monsters…however, in addition to his left arm, his right leg was about ready to fall off and numerous cuts and bruises littered his body as he slumped into the wall of the Extremeosaur prison. That's when he felt it…The sound of heavy footsteps.

……………………………………

Brion, Spy, Mac, and Bloo rushed through the hallways of the mansion, finally resting on…some floor above the first floor.

"Where are the other Imaginary Friends?" Mac asked.

"Yeah! Shouldn't they be panicking or something? Shouldn't WE be panicking or something?"

"Right now, we should be more worried about ourselves!" Brion answered, "All we have to do is figure out how to get out of here without getting killed."

"Not like it matters, as long as Duchess and Ned are around, they'll just hunt us down until they get their prize." Spy added.

"Gee, thanks. You're shining with optimism today."

"I spy, with my little eye, some sitting ducks!" Ned declared at the end of the hallway. The four turned to look.

"What is he talking about? I don't see any ducks!" Bloo frantically searched the hallways.

"It's a figure of speech, Bloo." Mac whispered to Bloo. Ned continued.

"And I'm in the mood for some DUCK HUNT!" He aimed his arm at the four...well, what used to be four. Brion stood alone against Ned…with what looked like a grenade launcher in his hands. Spy, Mac, and Bloo were barely seen turning the corner to go upstairs.

"Finally, I get to get a piece of you." Brion said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I assure you, YOU'LL be the one in pieces after I'm through with you!" Ned fired his laser at Brion. Brion nimbly rolled forward onto one knee and shot his own (much wider) laser at Ned. He fell to the ground face first to avoid the blast as Brion flung the weapon onto his back and whipped out his twin laser pistols from his upper arms and shot at Ned alternating guns. Ned started to get up only to have lasers push him back down the hallway. He regained his composure and flew at Brion, dodging more blasts from his twin laser pistols.

Ned drew his swords and slashed one into the wall as Brion jumped back, still firing. Ned reflected the shots with his other sword. The shots stopped; Ned looked to see a metal fist crash into his face. Ned flew back a good twenty feet onto the hard-wood floor from the punch. Ned rolled backward to avoid the two fists crashing down on the floor, and jumped back onto his feet. Ned dashed forward and tried to grab Brion's collar…or neck. Brion leaned back, just centimeters from Ned's hand and caught Ned's other wrist coming down on him as Ned spun.

"You probably learned to fight from your sister, didn't you?" Ned found his other wrist caught by Brion, who didn't look too happy.

"That's partially true," he began, "but I've been training myself after you killed her." Brion started to crush Ned's wrists with his metal gauntlets. "You still haven't paid for that, yet. Something I won't let slide again."

"Wow, I feel loved." Brion put on a frown. Ned grinned and lifted his feet and swung his feet into Brion's face, breaking his grasp. Brion found himself against the wall with a fist pointed at him. "Too bad it doesn't go both ways." He charged his laser and the red glow appeared in Brion's face.

"And this is where I come in!" Spy sent a flying kick into Ned's stomach. Brion bolted up.

"SPY! Awesome! Wait…" Brion looked around. "Where's Mac and Bloo?"

"Um…"

……………………………

"So, where are we supposed to go again?" Bloo asked in a bored tone.

"Anywhere that looks safe would be nice…" Mac answered.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"The safe!"

"Huh?"

"Madame Foster's gold plated safe."

"Um, Bloo, if we shut that door we'll run out of air…"

"Then we just won't shut the door."

"Then how would that be hiding?" Bloo stared at Mac with an not-amused look. He looked down the hallway and saw a…

"PADDLEBALL!" Bloo dashed to pick it up, "MY PADDLEBALL!"

"Bloo…" Mac sighed in relief, his scream had startled him. Bloo started in vain to "paddle" the ball. Mac shook his head with a smile. He heard a thunder clap and then the sound of rain pelting the sides of the house. He walked toward Bloo and passed a door with a sign on it.

'Stay Away!

Do Not Enter!'

With a slip of paper taped on…

'Keep locked!' Mac remember Bloo's 'Secret Door' incident with the scribbles. Currently the door wasn't locked, contrary to the sign, because they don't have any Scribbles at the moment. Frankie was so happy when Mr. Herriman finally let her get the lock for this room and a few others. Another thunderclap sounded and he felt the house shake, not from the thunder, but from something climbing it…

Suddenly, Mac felt someone pick him up by the back of his shirt and throw him into the room he was staring at. Mac scrambled to the door and heard the 'click' of the lock of the door. Mac's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!" he pounded his fists into the door. "BLOOO! BLOOOO!"

Mac somehow quieted to hear Bloo's voice.

"Hey give me my Paddleball," he tone change from screaming to zombie-like, "Paddleball…Paddleball…Paddleball…" it faded off as Mac began to pound the door again.

"BLOOOOOOOO!" he turned to the window to see the Extremeosaur with it's gleaming red eye sit there. Waiting for something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATED! YAY!

Please review!

**Next Chapter:** July 1st part four: I'm not telling you! Hehehe. Don't worry, action all around next chapters as this book comes to a near close.

Please review!

Bye ;D


	9. July 1st part four

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

A Special hello to Sparky1, duckmasta2020, and Ulrich n for reviewing to my story.

And Sparky1, you are probably my biggest fan! (who I don't know in person)This Chapter is for YOU!

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter six: July 1st part four

"BLOOOOOOOO!" the cry was heard throughout the entire house.

"Mac?" Spy asked himself…kinda.

"No, I'm pretty sure he said Bloo." Spy gave Brion an un-amused look before continuing.

"We have to find Mac."

"We have to find BLOO." Brion intervened again, "If I'm getting this straight, if BLOO dies we're in trouble." Spy shot him a glare.

"If EITHER die it means trouble; you go find Mac, I'll get Bloo."

"Sounds good to me," he started to go up the stairs when he stopped, "What about your shoulder?"

"I shouldn't have to use it," Spy lifted himself a few inches above the floor, "Besides, all I have to do is grab Bloo and get out."

"All right, break a leg!" Brion dashed up the stairs, following Mac's cries for Bloo. Spy winced.

"Couldn't have picked a better term, could ya?" as he flew off through a window to get to the roof quicker.

Ned rose from the room he had been kicked into. His smile was fading for a moment, then he regained its Cheshire appearance. He flew up the stairs, silently following Brion.

…………………….

If it was raining before, it was a downpour now. Lightening and Thunder flashed and clashed in the stormy skies above the house; Spy, unfortunately happened to be caught in this downpour. He was flying in the harsh weather when he noticed…he wasn't flying, he was falling.

"What the…" his air shoes had completely shut down and Spy soon collided with the roof of Foster's. He slid down the roof and finally found himself clutching to the gutter overlooking the ground several stories below him. "Wow, this place is…really…tall." He said in a strained voice.

'Why did my air shoes shut down?' he thought and then the reason came to him. "I guess my AIR shoes can't handle WATER very well. What a rip-off…and I didn't even ask for these 'shoes' in the first place." Spy growled to himself as he drew his swords and started to slowly scale the roof, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder each time he moved up the roof.

'I have to get to Bloo…' he hoisted himself over the top of the wing he was on. He got a clear view of the little fenced in access to the roof. Duchess came out of the door swinging a…paddleball, followed by a blue blob that was following the ball swing back and forth. Duchess grabbed Bloo by the 'neck' tossing the paddleball off the roof. He followed fall, seeing it bounce off of a black shadow underneath Duchess. 'away from that THING!'

He slid down the shingles toward Duchess and Bloo and jumped onto the tallest tower of the building. His jump got him about a quarter of the way up. He latched onto the side of the building with his swords and started to climb up to a height where he could catch Bloo without using his shoes.

He had a long way to go…and Duchess didn't seem to be very patient.

……………………………………

Duchess brought Bloo up eye-to-eye, making sure that Bloo had to look up to her. She opened her mouth to say something when…

"MY PADDLEBALL! You threw it off the roof!" Duchess positioned herself so Bloo was dangling over the edge of the roof.

"And soon you'll be taking the same journey!" She screamed at Bloo. He seemed to snap into reality and started to struggle to get free.

"Let Me GO! You--!"

"—Underappreciated work of art! Prisoner of this pathetic excuse of a mansion! You should all be taking orders from ME, not that decrepit old HAG! And it's all because of YOU that I had to stay in this dump, you and that stupid boy of yours! So, if I get rid of you, that boy will stop coming here, AND they'll have to get me adopted! If not, I'll just keep tossing the pride and joys of this place into oblivion!" Duchess held out Bloo with one hand.

"Can I just say that you have some SERIOUS ISSUES! I mean come on! It's not like we've done anything BAD to you or anything." Bloo tried to pry open the death grip Duchess had on him. "Okay, sure there was the blow-dryer/flour incident and the lip-stick/glue thing. But really, is that really worth throwing someone off a building." Bloo's words were becoming harder to say near the end and he noticed Duchess was nearly beet-red.

"Right?" Bloo managed to wheeze out. Duchess looked as if her head was about to explode. She brought up her free hand and snapped. Bloo heard something from underneath him. He strained to look down.

He saw one gleaming red eye on a black shadow; it opened its mouth and roared, a roar that Bloo knew very well.

……………………………………

Spy was finally able to get to the height he needed to save Bloo…he hoped. He readied himself to launch himself (via his legs) to intercept Bloo's fall. Then something caught his eye. In the sky of lightning and rain, he thought he saw something blue appear in the midst of the storm. In the next instance it was gone and he quickly brought his attention to Bloo.

He was already halfway down his decent to the Extremeosaur's mouth.

"NO!" He quickly launched himself, creating a noticeable dent in the wood behind him, and shot like a missile toward Bloo. That's when it became clear to him, he hadn't launched far enough fast enough, not only was Bloo going to be a meal…so was he.

And then a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, followed by the clap of thunder, followed by a shriek. Not from Bloo, but from the monster. A blade had imbedded itself in the Extremeosaur's forehead, shining brilliantly. A moment later the monster disappeared in a flash a white light. Spy started to fall downward and found himself even with Bloo. Spy grabbed the imaginary friend and miraculously catching the vine-fence on the side of the house…which quickly broke, leaving Spy and Bloo lying on the wet ground, groaning.

Spy looked around to find Bloo starting to get up holding his head. Spy also noticed something jutting out of the ground, faintly shimmering white. He noticed the elaborate gold hilt attached to the large blade.

"The Judgment Blade?" he said in disbelief. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped even further when the sword lifted itself out of the ground and shot back up into the sky.

……………………

Mac watched in awe as the great beast vanished into thin air, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Spy grab Bloo. He fell to the ground and sat up with his arms propping him up.

"Bloo's safe…" he stopped mid-sentence when a chill flew up his spine. He turned and backed up against the wall under the window, his eyes focused on the door, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Mac waited…He heard footsteps down the hallway, soon they stopped as well. He got up and took a step trying to steady himself from his slow rising off the floor.

The wooden floor shattered into splinters near the door as Ned flew up into the room, his trademark grin on his face, swords drawn.

"I wish I could say YOU are safe, but I would be lying…" a pause, "On second thought, you ARE safe…" Mac shook in fear and stepped back to the wall again. Ned took another menacing step forward.

"I WILL have my empire!" Ned finally said as he leaped at Mac.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone in the room blinding both Mac and Ned, forcing Ned to stop his attack. A gentle but firm feminine voice sounded from the fading light.

"You might want to rethink your plan, Ned."

"WHAT!"

She stood clothed in white pants and a slightly loose, white long-sleeved shirt; the Judgment Blade in her right hand. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail; her hazel eyes glaring at a bewildered Ned. Mac was the first to try to identify her.

"Frankie?" Ned was next.

"What'sherface!" The door opened to reveal Brion.

"There you are MaaaaAHH! NED!" Brion drew his pistols and aimed at Ned and then noticed the person standing in front of Ned. He dropped his pistols and pointed with his mouth agape.

"t-t-Taylor? Is that you? But…But…But…" Ned finished his statement

"You're supposed to be DEAD! I OBLITERATED YOU!"

Taylor hoisted the Judgment Blade and aimed its point at Ned. "Obviously you didn't, 'cause I'm standing right here." Ned took a step back, Taylor took a step toward him. "And just to make sure we're on the right page, you're never going to break the gates."

Ned charged at Taylor swiping his swords horizontally at her. He took a step back and lunged forward with the Judgment Blade. Mac quickly closed his eyes as Ned was skewered on the Blade. Even Brion had to wince at that fatal injury. A few seconds later, Ned vanished into a puff of black smoke and dissipated.

Brion stood there, gawking at his sister. Mac was peeking open his eyes to see if the fight was over…and if there was a mess left behind of a certain red fluid.

Taylor sheathed her sword behind her back "Boy, I feel welcome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATED! YAY!

Please review!

**Final Chapter:** Aftermath of Time: Explanations, Explanations, Explanations Galore! And why the heck is Taylor back?

Please review!

Bye ;D


	10. Aftermath of Time

The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence

**Disclaimer: **HA! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) JtHM and all characters relating to Jhonen's fabulous works. However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** This is the second book in my Spyden series. I highly recommend you read my other two fics first as they both tie into this storyline.

I would like to thank DanMat6288 for inspiration…and also deviantart's "Paradoxal" for inspiration as well (not to mention the look of the character in question).

This book finally comes to a close, well on to the next one!

See the last A/N for details on my next couple books!

This chapter is for anyone who has reviewed to my story. YOU ROCK! OUT LOUD!

Anyway, please R&R.

Now on with the story…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven: Aftermath of Time

"TAYLOR!" The thought of Taylor actually being alive finally sunk in as he rushed to hug his once-lost sister. Mac put on a small smile and walked over to the window. He looked out to see Duchess disappear through the hidden trap door that, for some reason, went directly to her room.

"How did you survive?" Brion asked in disbelief.

"hehehe, funny you should ask that…" Taylor stalled before Mac unknowingly saved her.

"What about Bloo?"

"And Spy?" Taylor added.

Brion gave Taylor a brief quizzical look before answering, "They're probably on the ground level somewhere. Let's go find them."

Sure enough, Spy and Bloo were in the (destroyed) foyer gazing at the calm skies. The Sun hadn't broken through the clouds yet, but the rain and thunder had stopped. When Spy saw Taylor, he was just as dumbfounded as Brion was, but he recovered after a few minutes.

"Hey, Taylor…um…why are you here?"

"And how are you still alive?" Brion added again. Taylor sighed before answering.

"Well, technically, I'm not really alive…"

"So you're an ANGEL?" Bloo asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I guess you could put it like that…"

"So, back to the first question, why are you here?" Spy asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you guys, I went to your lab, but you weren't there. I noticed the readings on the monitor were flashing, and that usually means something bad…so I grabbed the Judgment Blade," She looked at Brion, "which YOU left behind, and followed you here."

Silence.

"There's so much more to this, isn't there?" Brion asked, "It sounds…at little too convenient for me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a desolate gray wasteland

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ned reformed on his hands and knees on the ground. The grey ash covered the entire horizon from every direction, black clouds of smoke covered the sky. Ned stood up as a figure walked toward him. The figure wore a black tuxedo and a top hat. The figure stopped about a foot away from Ned.

"I take it you failed…" The figure spoke in a deep growling voice that seemed to come from all directions.

"He interfered…" Ned replied coldly.

"It matters little, I thought you would be strong enough to take down at least ONE of the Guardians…You certainly had the chance."

Ned didn't reply, he only stared at the figure slightly taller than him.

"Even your earlier plans, though not perfect, brought me more satisfaction. The plan you had WAS flawless, but your lack of experience blocked your judgment." The figure walked closer to Ned, "You don't even have any souls to offer me. You didn't kill at all; that is most displeasing."

Still no reply from Ned.

"You have failed in opening even ONE of the four gates that are essential for my eternal power." A pause. "You will go to find the other three Guardians."

"And of the other Guardian?"

"You cannot go back there, because of your weakness. But I will send someone to destroy him. Now be gone." Ned flew off into the sky and above the clouds of smoke. "Abaddon, come."

Fire erupted from the ground in front of the figure and formed into a female figure with blood red wings and menacing horns jutting out of her head. She seemed to be covered in dull red scales, much like a dragon. "Yes, my lord?"

"I don't care how you do it, but destroy the Imaginary Guardian."

"How much time do I have, my lord?"

"Have fun with it."

"Good, you know how much I hate rushing things."

"It seems to run in the generation…go." And with that, she vanished in a plume of flame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Foster's

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's just say that I'm on a mission to protect a certain group of people." Taylor finished.

"OOOooo. Confidential, Huh?" Brion responded. Wilt soon appeared in the room along with a few other friends of the house.

"Hey Wilt, this is Brion and Taylor; they helped us save the house." Spy said, carefully choosing his words. "Brion, Taylor, this is Wilt."

"Wow, you really ARE tall." Taylor said.

"It's glad to see you guys are safe, we started to worry when you weren't with the rest of us."

"Where were you guys?" Mac asked.

"The safe." A pause

"HA! I told you we shoulda gone to the safe, but NOOoo you had to get all 'run out of air' on me and stuff…how did you guys get air?"

"The safe was really big, and was said to have been built with tiny air holes to make it a safe place for anything."

"That's so cool!" Mac, Bloo, and Brion chimed in unison.

"Anyway, Mr. Herriman is having us run a damage report on the house, again."

"Pfft, why bother? He's just gonna check what we say himself anyway, man you'd think he'd save time just by trusting us, jeez." Bloo got a weird look from Mac after saying that.

"Trust you, Bloo?"

"Yeah!"

"With something detail oriented?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…"

Brion looked around the room for a moment before asking, "Where's Lewin?"

"And Todd?" Mac added.

"I wouldn't bother looking for them…" Taylor said. "They only existed because of what happened on this day…since we've changed that outcome, they don't exist anymore…"

"Aww, I liked Todd…" Mac said disappointingly.

"I know, Lewin made the best sub I've ever TASTED." Spy drooled at the mention of the sub.

"I think you're going to miss the sub more than Lewin…" Taylor knelt down to Mac's height and whipped out a small envelope from her sleeve. "Give this to the next person who saves your life, don't forget it." Mac took the envelope and read the one name on the front.

"Matt. Who's Matt?"

"You'll find out soon enough; besides, don't you have somewhere to go soon?"

Mac thought for a second and then jerked to attention when he remembered, "OH! I'm going to Disney World! I have to talk to Frankie, Wilt, do you know where she is?"

Wilt walked over to the Foster's 'intercom' system (which was miraculously still in tact) "Hang on, I'll get her for you." He picked up the receiver and said.

"Excuse me. Frankie, Mac wants to talk to you in the foyer." Frankie quickly walked into the room.

"I'm here, what do you want Mac?" she asked nicely.

"I'm going to Disney World for a week and…"

"Yes, you can go, and call us when you get back, okay?"

"Great! See ya Bloo!"

"Wait, WHAT! He gets to go to Disney World and I DON'T! How unfair is that? Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the week?"

Brion opened a monitor on his forearm and hit a hologram keyboard, "Well, we have to go…sorry about the damage to the house."

"It's no problem, really." Wilt replied.

"Come and visit anytime!" Frankie waved. Spy, Brion, and Taylor vanished in a blue swirl. Eduardo walked in with a bag of garbage and debris from around the house, on the top was…

"MY PADDLEBALL!" Bloo snatched it quickly and snuggled it for a few seconds before trying to hit the ball.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DBD

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spy sat on the couch staring at the TV, remote in hand. Taylor walked in and sat next to Spy to watch as well, when she noticed something…

The TV was off.

"Spy, you do know you're staring at a blank screen, right?"

"Hm?" Spy snapped back to reality at Taylor's question.

"What's up?"

"I'm just worried about Mac…what if Ned comes back to do this all over again?"

"He won't be."

"How do YOU know…wait."

"The Judgment Blade basically has a neat side-effect against beings like Ned."

"That would be…"

"Spirits, beings that are immortal, and beings that can regenerate after a supposed death, like Ned. After a fatal injury, Ned sucks in the dark energies around him, preferably rage, and uses them to reform himself; this mainly covers thoughts and emotions, not physical actions. The more evil there is around him, the faster he regenerates. The Judgment Blade destroys that power in the current dimension the being is slain in."

"But I beat Ned with the Judgment Blade before, and obviously he was still doing well…"

"Only in the hands of the original wielder of the Blade can harness its full potential. When you defeated Ned with it, you only temporarily stunted his powers instead of permanently, like I did today." Spy thought for a moment.

"But doesn't that mean he could still come back to that dimension?"

"Yes, he can, but if he gets killed after his powers are eliminated in that dimension, he ceases to exist."

Spy sighed, Taylor put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've already called for Mac to have some protection when I'm not there, they're going to…arrange their meeting. Besides, without you, he probably would've had a horrible future ahead of him, but now he can actually have a chance for a great life."

"You're right…I should just stop worrying, Yeah!"

"The 'I'm surprised my sis isn't cooking' dinner is ready!"

"ALL RIGHT! What are we having?" as the two walked into the dining room.

"Liver and onions!" Brion set a plate in front of Spy.

"uuugh." Spy stared at the mush in front of him, "I think I saw it move…and is Liver and onions supposed to be green?"

"That's it, I'm cooking! Get out of the way you mad scientist, I'm making Mac and Cheese supreme!"

"I love that dish! I can picture it now!" Brion said.

"Hopefully, I can actually eat it!" Spy said, poking his liver and onions with Brion's fork.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATED! YAY!

Please review!

**Next BookS:** Book Three: The Will of a Robot: Spyden and My Life as a Teenage Robot crossover! Might be awhile before it appears though…

And don't worry! The Foster's action continues with the next story I will be working on…

'Ice on the Gates' : When Mac finds a boy with chilling powers, both of their lives become intertwined in the rollercoaster of life.

Please review!

Bye ;D


End file.
